Overlay
by Siancore
Summary: A story about Richonne sharing a blanket.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written for an Anonymous prompt on Tumblr:

 _Sian, could you write a good ole blanket story? You know, where they get caught in the rain/snow and find some random house where there's only one blanket they must share._

This is what I came up with. If I get a good response, I'll write another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The static from the hand-held radio crackled audibly; it was just loud enough to be distinguishable from the pattering of raindrops on the rusted tin roof. Rick peered out through the murky glass of the small window and watched as the downpour flooded the fertile ground below; his warm breath causing the glass to fog up. He held the walkie to his mouth and spoke into it.

"It's bucketin' down," said Rick. "Best not to walk back up to the road just yet. Ain't worth the added trouble."

On the other end, Carol offered something in response. Michonne, standing near the far wall, was busy lighting candles; she could not hear what their friend had said. Rick waited a moment, and then spoke once more.

"Yeah," he replied. "We found a place to hole up for the night. Small cabin not too far away. We'll wait for this rain to pass, and then make our way back to the prison in the daylight…Okay. I'll let you know…Yeah…I'll turn it back on at first light…Okay…See you soon. Thank you."

Rick turned the power switch located on top of the walkie to the 'off' mark in an effort to conserve the battery life, before fixing it back to his utility belt.

"Everything okay?" asked Michonne.

"Yeah," he answered, placing his hands on his hips and looking in Michonne's direction. "They wanted to send someone out, but like I said, it ain't worth it. We'll be fine here tonight while the storm passes. Nothin', dead or alive, will be out in this weather."

"I hate being out in the rain," Michonne said, almost sentimentally as she glanced over at the window. Rick watched her as she was lost in thought a brief moment. When she realized he had been staring, in that way that he often did, she moved from where she was standing.

"So," she finally said, still feeling Rick's eyes on her. "What's for dinner?"

xXxXx

"You know what?" said Michonne as she used her knife to slice the one and only apple in their possession in half. "We need to bring more day-run supplies with us in case we're stranded like this again."

Rick nodded and took the piece of fruit she offered; their fingers touched, ever so lightly.

"Well," he said, with a spirited grin. "We did have more apples and candy, but you've got what I would call a sweet tooth."

His playful banter worked and she blessed him with a beautiful smile.

"Hey, I may have eaten the candy, but you had the other apples," she retorted, causing Rick to drop his head and chortle.

"Yeah," he finally said. "You got a point."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they finished off their meagre meal. The glow from the small fire doused Michonne's pretty features in warm light, and for a moment, Rick forgot what he was going to say next. She wiped the juice from her chin with the back of her hand before placing the pocket knife back into her jeans for safe keeping; she felt Rick's gaze on her yet again. She looked up at him and locked her eyes with his, before he quickly averted them. Suddenly finding the small room interesting, Rick gestured towards the sofa.

"That thing's seen better days," he commented; Michonne looked at the ratty looking piece of furniture and screwed up her face.

"I'm not sleeping on that," she said, almost absently. "Pretty sure a walker's bite won't be half as bad as a bite from what's living in that thing."

Rick let out a laugh before tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I'd say you're right," he agreed. "There's a cot in the back room and a sleeping bag still in the plastic. That'd be our best bet."

Michonne nodded before suddenly realizing the implications of what he had just said; one bed, one blanket and two people. Rick obviously had not let it sink in yet, because he seemed nonchalant about their entire predicament. She, on the other hand, suddenly felt her face grow warm at the thought of sharing a bed with Rick Grimes.

"We should probably turn in soon," he offered. "Don't have much fire wood left."

"Yeah," was all that Michonne could muster while she slung her katana back over her shoulder. "So, were you gonna take first watch, or should I?"

Rick placed the items that they had finished with back into his rucksack.

"I don't think anyone's gonna be lurkin' around in this weather," he said. "We should both get some rest."

She nodded, wondering why he suddenly would not look her in the eye, before responding, "Yeah, you're right."

xXxXx

Michonne had one arm folded over her tummy while she nervously toyed with the silver _m_ hanging from her necklace. Rick unfurled the sleeping bag, placed it down on the small cot, and proceeded to kick off his well-worn boots; his holster and gun were not far from the bed. He placed his rucksack at the end of the cot where a pillow might be positioned and then looked up at Michonne.

"It's not the most ideal arrangement," he offered. "But it's the best we've got."

"I've been sleeping on those prison mattresses for months now," she joked, reassuring herself. "So I'm sure this is gonna be like a vacation."

Rick gave her a quick grin and then waited. Michonne rested her katana against the wall and then proceeded to remove her vest. She drew the zip down slowly, and Rick's eyes followed her hand. He suddenly felt warm all over as she drew the item of clothing from her body. He cleared his throat discreetly and then found a spot on the wall to stare at as Michonne took her boots off.

"How are we gonna do this?" she asked, bringing his attention back to her.

"Ah, how…how about, you uh, climb in and get comfortable first," he stammered, staring down at the very narrow bed before biting his lip. "And I'll just get in after you."

"Okay," said Michonne, not wanting to sleep on the cold floor. "I hope we're gonna fit."

"We'll make it work," Rick replied, hoping she was not going to make him sleep on the cold floor.

Michonne took a deep breath and then drew the blanket back; she then climbed onto the cot. After shifting around a little, she lay on her side and faced her back towards Rick. Soon thereafter, she felt his weight on the cot behind her, as he lay down. They had their backs pressed together as they each tried to steady their breathing. Rick was hanging halfway off the bed and Michonne was frozen in place with a little room to move.

"You okay back there?" he asked.

"Yep," Michonne replied. "You?"

"Yeah," he said. "But don't sneeze or I might end up on my face."

Michonne sat up and looked over to where he lay; Rick's legs were hanging over the edge and his feet were on the floor.

"Rick," she said. "You can move over. I'm not gonna bite."

"Just respectin' your space," he said, shifting backwards slightly so that all of his body was now on the bed.

"Well don't," she reprimanded. "Because I have no space to respect at the moment."

Rick smiled at the joking in her voice.

"Besides, I'm not going to respect yours," said Michonne as she settled back in behind Rick; it was silly to be so coy around him, she reasoned. They had lived in close proximity for months now; shared sentry duty together and gone on many overnight runs. She trusted him, as she knew he trusted her. Their sleeping arrangement would not be so bad, moreover, it was only for one night.

His breath hitched when he realized that her chest was now against his back and her legs tucked closely against his. She drew the blanket up higher before hesitantly snaking her hand between his arm and stomach; effectively holding his body to hers. She felt safe snuggled in behind Rick.

"Is this okay?" she asked, her breath warm on his neck.

"Yeah," he said, his voice suddenly husky; he relaxed in her embrace. "That's better."

Rick slowly brushed his feet against Michonne's and then closed his eyes when she did not move hers away. They lay silently entwined like that for a while as the candle wick burnt out and they were draped in darkness. The warmth of their bodies staving off the coldness of the winter's night. Each feeling better than they had in the longest time; the steady rhythm of their beating hearts masked by the sound of rain.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on this story. As promised, I extended it. Picking up where we left off. Enjoy!

* * *

The steady pattering of rain persisted as Rick and Michonne lay in the dark. The warmth from their bodies pressed so closely together was a welcome comfort that would have lulled both hardened warriors into sleep if it were any other situation. Yet, there was the issue of having their bodies against one another. Rick needed to say something to distract himself from the fact that he was being held by, and sharing a bed with, a very beautiful woman; his need for distraction was intensified by that woman being Michonne.

"What you said before, about not liking bein' out in the rain, was that from before everything changed or from when you were out on the road by yourself?" asked Rick, careful of his wording; knowing that Michonne did not divulge much about her past. He came to the conclusion that he was much the same; their reasoning, more likely than not, was linked to some similarly painful occurrence.

Many of the residents of the prison knew her, but knew little to nothing about her. She had this mysterious air about her on account of being a quiet, reserved person in general. Michonne grinned at his query. Rick always had a way of making her feel good when he remembered some little fact about her that she may have previously mentioned. He was good like that. Michonne shifted slightly before answering.

"Definitely a before-the-end-of-the-world thing," she replied. "When I was little, maybe ten or eleven, my mom was late coming to pick me up from school this one time; rain caused an accident that had traffic backed up for miles, if I remember correctly. Anyways, I waited for ages, and for some reason, I worked myself up and ended up thinking that she wasn't coming at all, so I walked off, on my own, in the pouring rain. I was so upset that I thought she'd forgotten about me. I was drenched and my shoes were making that squishy sound, you know, when they're full of water. I was crying and everything. After that I hated being out in the rain."

"What happened next? Did your mom find you?" he asked, with his brow furrowed out of concern for a young Michonne.

"Yeah," said Michonne. "She was on her way, and while she was driving, she saw me walking along crying on the side of the road."

"That's the saddest thang I've heard in ages," he offered; Michonne smiled at the tenderness and sicnerity in his voice.

"I was splashed twice by passing cars," she added, jokingly.

"Really?" asked Rick.

"No, not really," she admitted. "I just wanted to milk more sympathy from you."

Rick laughed and Michonne thought it was the nicest thing she had heard in the longest time.

"I like that," said Michonne.

"What? The sympathy?" he asked.

"No. The sound of your laugh," she offered before she could stop herself.

Rick remained quiet; a small grin playing on his rugged features.

"Sorry," she said, feeling silly for even blurting it out. "That was a weird thing to say."

"It's okay," said Rick. "Truth is, laughin' is easy with you."

"I'm glad you find me so hilarious," Michonne joked as she patted Rick's abdomen slightly with her warm hand; he was very aware of her touch.

"It's not that, yeah you're funny, but it's more like, I dunno," Rick sighed and wished he was better at explaining himself. "It's just _easier_ to let my guard down with you, if that makes sense."

"Yeah," she answered. "It does. It's the same for me with you."

A comfortable silence fell over them for a moment as they each let the admission from the other sink in.

"You know, I haven't let many people get close to me at all," Michonne continued. "I'm not the type of person who lets down my guard for just anybody."

"I sensed that about you," Rick replied.

"I feel comfortable with you because you're a good man," Michonne explained. "You're a strong leader."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong a leader. Like I can't do anything right or keep anyone safe," he admitted; she heard the sadness in his voice, the regret in his tone.

"No, Rick. You _are_ a good leader, a good person,"

"Even after everythang I've done?" he queried, desiring to know what she really thought of him. "Even though I've failed?"

"Yes," she replied. " _Especially_ after you've failed. People don't generally understand what it's like to be a leader, not really, and even more so in this day and age. Most of us are just trying to survive; the weight of leadership doesn't fall on our shoulders like it does for someone like you. To be the one everyone looks to for the answers in a world where very little actually makes sense anymore, that's a tough job. You do just fine, Rick. You really do."

He remained quiet as he considered the wisdom of her words.

"Thank you," was his reply. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that. I appreciate it. I value your judgement. It means so much comin' from you."

"You're a good person, Rick. There's no one else I'd be sharing a bed with," said Michonne, before she realized how it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant sharing _this_ tiny-ass bed. I wouldn't wanna share it, _damn it_ ; you know what? I'm gonna shut my mouth now."

She could feel Rick's body shaking as he started to laugh and she found it contagious. Suddenly, both were chuckling louder than they normally would.

"What's so funny?" Michonne asked between chortles.

"I don't know," said Rick. "You're usually so calm and collected. Now you're here trippin' over your words."

"Well, that's your fault," she said playfully, basking in the warm atmosphere they had created with their honesty and candor. They let the mirth of the moment pervade a while longer until Rick dared to question her regarding the answer she had given.

"How?" he asked carefully. "How is it my fault?"

"For taking up all the room on this bed," Michonne offered, teasingly at first, but then her tone grew somewhat serious. "For being so close to me that I can't focus. Being so close that I've tricked myself into thinking it's safe outside. I don't know, Rick. I don't always have to be so calm and collected all the time when I'm around you. I guess I'm just so comfortable with you."

Rick listened carefully to find her meaning, then, he suddenly shifted. The small cot was rickety and Michonne moved to afford him space. He turned his body to face her; she removed her arm from his body and rested it at her side, mirroring him.

"…And a little nervous," Michonne added as Rick felt his heartrate quicken.

"What're you nervous about?" he asked in a low drawl that sent a shiver through her body; he reached over and took hold of one of her locs, twirling it between his bristly fingers. Michonne steadied her breathing.

"Being caught up in the moment," she admitted, barely above a whisper.

"Well," said Rick, as he brushed his hand gently across the side of her face. "Maybe that ain't such a bad thang."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, Dear Readers. So sorry for the wait. Picking up where we left off.

* * *

Rick's touch was light and tentative as he ran his hand down the side of Michonne's face.  
"You're so beautiful," he said softly, quietly. She could not help but smile at his tender words. "I'm not just sayin' this 'cause I'm caught up in the moment. I've always thought so, even when I first saw you."  
"You're not so bad yourself," she replied sincerely, causing him to chuckle.  
She covered Rick's hand with her own, and then moved it from her face down to her waist. She rested her hand at his upper arm, stroking it slowly. They shifted closer together; the darkness of the small room shrouded their features from each other.  
Rick stroked her back with his thumb and smiled. Both he and Michonne had long forgotten about the rainstorm that had them locked away there together. Affording them with the opportunity to relish in the presence of the other.  
"So," said Michonne.  
"So," Rick proffered in way of response. "This is nice."  
"It is," she replied, before steeling herself for what she was about to do next.  
Shifting slightly, she brought her face nearer to his, and even though it was mostly dark, she closed her eyes. Her heart began to race, despite the fact that she was quite comfortable; more comfortable than she had been in a long time. And then it happened: She kissed him.

 _She kissed him first._

Her lips were soft and plump. His were luscious and enticing. The gesture conjured a number of feelings in both Rick and Michonne; feelings that they never imagined they would ever enjoy again. For him, it was calming; it felt right. He liked the way her full lips felt against his. He enjoyed the feeling of her slender hand cupping his face. For her, it was soothing. She felt at ease with him. She delighted in the way his tongue gently lapped at hers, causing the kiss to deepen. When they drew apart, though the room was not lit, save for the sporadic flashing of lightning outside, they could tell the other was smiling.  
"Thank you," he whispered, causing her smile to give way to a slight laugh.  
"For what?" she asked, threading her fingers through his unruly curls.  
"For everything," he answered, as he ran his hand up and down her back.  
"Don't thank me," she murmured. "Just kiss me again."

Needing no further persuasion, Rick happily did as Michonne asked. He brought his mouth back to meet hers; a pleasured little moan escaping as they made contact. Any coyness or inhibition on his part had quickly dissipated. His hand trailed a serpentine path down to her round backside; unashamedly, he gave it a strong squeeze. She smiled against his lips; she had an inkling he had wanted to do that for some time. She had often caught him staring, and thought he might have had the urge; her suspicions were now confirmed, as he palmed her firm bottom.

He could feel her smiling; he drew away slightly, and then asked, "What was that for? That little grin?"  
They remained in close proximity, as she answered, "I just can't believe this is happening."  
Now it was Rick's turn to beam at Michonne, "Yeah," he said. "I know what you mean."  
Missing the feeling of her mouth against his, Rick kissed Michonne once more. It was passionate yet unhurried, just like their hands were while they touched one another. They spent their time taking it slowly; talking, kissing, letting their hands roam over each other's bodies. Growing accustomed to each soft and rough area of skin; each muscle; their distinct aroma. And the small, delighted sounds that escaped them each time a new pleasure was found.

For Michonne, it was when Rick's lips found her neck. He brushed her hair away and brought his attention to the spot closest to her ear. His tongue tasted her, before he sucked gently, eliciting a glorious little moan from her. He felt a stirring in his jeans upon hearing her pleasured whimper, so he kissed her there once again; she threaded her fingers through his curls and relished in the moment.  
It had been a long while since someone had placed their hands on Michonne in a way that was not threatening her; it was the same for Rick. To be held so close to another person in this manner was slightly overwhelming. She knew she wanted to be there with Rick, and she was sure, but she wanted to be certain that he was as well. Realizing this, Michonne whispered, "Rick?"

Immediately, he ceased his attentions, raised his head, and glanced at Michonne before asking, "You okay? You want me to stop?"  
Michonne smiled a little at his considerate ways before answering, "No, I just wanted to ask you something."  
"Right now?" asked Rick, with his head spinning and his desire ignited.  
"Yes," she offered, gently stroking his arm. "I need to know if you want this; do you want this, Rick? What we're doing right now; do you want this?"  
He licked his tongue over his bottom lip, and nodded his head. It was a subtle gesture, so he spoke in addition to the assenting motion.  
"Yeah," said Rick softly. "I want this, and I want it with you."  
He wasted no more time, and brought his mouth back to hers. She allowed a slow, albeit chaste kiss, but then pulled away a little, causing him to grow concerned a brief moment.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I just wanted you to know that I want this with you, too," said Michonne. Rick let out a little laugh, and then stroked her face.  
"I thought you were gonna tell me you changed your mind," he admitted. "I got scared for a second."  
"You?" she asked, grinning. "Scared? Why?"  
Rick stroked the side of her face, and then brought his thumb to her plump lips where he traced over the softness of her sweet smile. The sensation his attention caused in her washed all over her body.

"I was scared you'd ask me to stop," he admitted. "And I don't think I could ever stop kissing you now that I finally have."

"Then don't," said Michonne as she caught his lips with hers in a heated, messy kiss.

Rick gripped her leg, wrapped it about his waist, and then positioned himself between her thighs; all the while their lips remained locked. The cot trembled under their weight. His hand snaked under her top, drawing it upwards, as he found her firm breast. He cupped it and caused her to moan; bucking his hips forward, Rick let out a growl. His erection, set hard in his jeans, brushed against her center. She pulsed in response, the heat and moisture pooling at the meeting of her thighs.

Rick kneeled, and proceeded to draw her top from off of her body. The cot shook once more. He rid her of the item of clothing, and then stopped. Michonne tugged at his she shirt impatiently, before asking, "What's wrong?"

"This ain't gonna work," he relayed; she brought her hand to the bulge in front of his pants and rubbed him through his jeans.

"Feels like it's working to me," she teased, running her fingers over his hardness. He chuckled at her playfulness while undoing his zipper.

"You got that right," he replied, taking her hand and slipping it into his pants. She almost gasped when her fingers came in contact with his thick, stiff penis. She gripped him and began to stroke. He drew his jeans off his hips, and then covered her body with his once more, moaning into her mouth as she pulled at his rigid length expertly. They shared another kiss before he whispered, "Shit, that feels so good."

He kissed her collarbone as she continued stroking him. He moved his mouth to her neck, before sucking her earlobe.

"I want to feel more of you," he offered huskily, as she rubbed her thumb over his tip. "I want to be inside of you. Do you want that?"

Rick's hand found its way into Michonne's jeans first, and then into her panties. He smiled when he found her arousal had coated his fingers immediately: Warm and wet.

"Hmmm," she moaned. "Yes, Rick. More than anything."

"Then this ain't gonna work," he replied, while dipping his finger in between her slick folds. "I'm gonna give it to you good…"

He slid a second finger inside; Michonne began to grind against his hand.

"And this cot's not gonna hold up…"

Her eyes rolled shut as he thumbed her clitoris.

"So we should move to the floor," he offered.

"Okay," she replied shakily. Her womanhood positively aching to be filled by Rick.

Michonne let go of his erection, and then they each began to shift. In a moment, they had the sleeping bag spread out on the floor, and we're both stepping out of their jeans. While Rick fought to get his shirt off, Michonne laid down on the pallet. Lightning struck outside, and for a moment, Rick was blessed with seeing her completely naked and waiting. He got down on his knees and then positioned himself between her legs. Leaning down, he placed gentle kisses to her abdomen, before slowly shifting southward, down below her navel, to where her arousal and musky scent made him feel intoxicated, as well as causing his virile sex to quiver.

Rick ran his hands up and down her firm, strong legs, before kissing the inside of her thighs. Shifting backwards, he finally brought his mouth to her sex. He used his tongue to lick the length of her slit until he came to her throbbing little bud; eagerly, he began to suck. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky with a thunderous crack as a different type of electricity coursed through Michonne's body.

The rain persisted outside; an even pattering on the tin roof. The couple inside oblivious to the gushing torrents that had formed on the ground. They did not think about the strong winds, blowing wildly against the tall trees. They were completely captivated with one another as Michonne was brought to her climax by Rick's deft lips and tongue.

Not giving her a moment to catch her breath after her orgasm, he lay on top of her once more. After sharing another kiss, Rick massaged the dripping crown of his manhood over her glistening folds before inching it just inside of her.

"You still want this?" he asked, with his mouth close to hers. She could smell her own scent on his breath; taste her juices on his lips.

"Yes," Michonne replied, as she reached down between their heated bodies, and guided his hardness into her sopping wet sex. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, Dear Readers. Thank you all so much for returning to this fic. I appreciate your feedback, and readership. This has been an absolute delight to write. Please enjoy the conclusion to this story. Let's check in with our OTP.

* * *

"Oh, god" Rick moaned as he slid his rigid length inside of her tight wetness. His eyes rolled shut as he relished in the feeling of being enveloped by her sweet sex. It had been some time since he had been with a woman in this manner. Michonne was as perfect as he knew she would be.

"Hmmmm," she whimpered as Rick inched himself deeper inside of her. Slowly. Teasingly. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed hold of his arms. The muscles flexed as he held himself over her. She wrapped her legs about his waist and waited. He felt as good as she imagined he would.

"Ahhhhh," he exhaled, opening his eyes and thrusting his hips downward. His sex plunging deeper inside of hers. In and out, again and yet again. Steadily; expertly. Savoring each delicious stroke.

The heat of their bodies radiating a vibrant energy as the storm blew on outside. Rick felt so safe thrusting between Michonne's thighs. His breath hot and heavy on her neck. His sex, drenched from her arousal.

Michonne felt so desired and adored, writhing beneath the weight of Rick's body. His lips and tongue tasting her goose-pimpled skin. His manhood coaxing the pleasure from her.

Their lips met again in a passionate, sensual kiss. His hand trailing over her hip, and finding her round backside. He squeezed the plumpness, before lifting her leg so that he might go deeper. He let out a loud moan as his length searched the depths of her tightness.

"Shit," he murmured, close to her lips. "Hmmmm, _Michonne_."

She shifted her hips so that she could better accommodate his fervent thrusts. His swollen erection filling her in the most beautiful way.

"Ahhhh," she whimpered, as he struck at her core and teased her pulsing little bud. She rolled her hips, taking great pleasure in the sensation.

Rick kissed and sucked at her neck as he set a steady pace. Thoroughly enjoying how good she felt; how sexy her persistent mewls were. He brought his calloused hand to her pert breast and cupped it. His palm setting her nipple hard, before he leaned down to take it in his eager mouth. He lapped his tongue over it, and then sucked it.

"Hmmmm," she let out, threading her fingers through his curls.

Rick's sedulous prodding of Michonne's moist, hot sex with his thick, stiff manhood had her head spinning. Those dulcet ministrations, coupled with his deft lips and tongue, had her body ignited.

He slowed his movements and withdrew his glistening shaft from between her swollen folds. His red, tumid crown remained nestled inside of her aching center as he kissed her mouth once more.

Taking hold of his soaking sex, he removed the tip and rubbed it over her dripping slit. He trailed her juices up to her throbbing clit, as he massaged the head of his cock over her bud in an effort to prolong her pleasure. His efforts were met with a loud moan from her.

"Ahhhh, Rick," she whispered. "Mmmm."

He slid his length back inside of her, before strumming her with his thumb. He was blessed with another long, slow murmur from her.

Michonne dug her nails into Rick's back and began to grind against him; her enthusiasm matching his. They fit together so perfectly. Their bodies dancing in harmonious ecstasy.

Her hands soon found his ass, as she gripped it tightly. His backside was as smooth and as firm as his dick. She registered briefly how unbelievable it was to be feeling both parts of his body simultaneously.

Pressing her forearm to the floor, and shifting, Michonne straighten her leg, gripped Rick's shoulder and sat up slightly. He knew what she wanted, and then obliged, as he held her body close to his and then rolled to his back.

His erection slipped out from inside of her as she straddled him. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers, as she took hold of his manhood. Her slender fingers worked up and down his slippery length. His shaft felt hot and thick in her skilful hand. Her palm ran over his protruding veins and he started to drip.

They shared another messy, heated kiss before Michonne took his sex and positioned it at her opening. She lifted her ass, and then slid her tight, wet pussy down Rick's big, hard cock.

"Ahhhh, fuck," he moaned as she took all of him. "Hmmmmmmmm."

She clench her walls around him and began to roll her hips. Rick grasped her ass and squeezed it while she set an even pace. She pressed her hands to his firm chest and rode his dick hard and fast. Her tits bounced as she quickened her momentum. Her engorged lips swallowing up his dick with each keen movement.

One hand gripped her ass as the other found her breast. Lightning struck once more and Rick was blessed with the sight of Michonne bestriding him. She bent down to share another kiss with him, and he thrust upward into her.

"Oh, _god_ ," she cried out as he hit her spot. He persisted, loving how vocal she was. "Ahhhhhhh, Rick."

Invigorated by the way Michonne called his name, Rick held her and then rolled her to her back. He lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder, and then drive his length into her hard and fast.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered. "You feel so good."

"So do you," she intoned; her voice deep and laden with lust. "Oh, god. So good."

Spurred on by her words, Rick drove into her more eagerly as his manhood started to quiver. He felt his climax fast approaching.

"Hmmmm, Michonne," he breathed. "I'm close. Tell me when you are."

She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, and said, "I need more. Mmmmm please…"

Rick slowed his movements, and then brought his thumb between their bodies so that he could rub her clit.

"Yeah," she whimpered as he rubbed faster, and continued to lunge his cock inside of her. "Ohhhh, yes."

Rick worked her nub harder while drilling her at the same time. She felt the heat building in her stomach as her sex started to tighten.

" _Oh, god, Rick_ ," she called as he rocked on top of her. "Ahhhhh, aah ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh."

"Come for me," he moaned, coaxing her orgasm from her with his thumb and his dick. "Aaahhh ahh ahhh fuck; I need you to come."

Ramming himself into her core with determination, Rick thumbed her clit over and over, harder and harder until finally, Michonne found her release.

"Ohhhhh, shit," she cried out, as her pussy contracted around his cock. "Rick. _Rick_!"

Michonne felt sublime as her orgasm washed over her. Her aching delta was alight with pleasure. Rick pumped into her pulsing, gushing sex with heightened exuberance as his own climax drew near. He felt his manhood twitch and quaver as he held his breath. Just before he came, Rick withdrew his pulsing cock from her sweet center and placed it near her navel. His seed spilled on her smooth skin; the warm, sticky fluid spurted out from his tip in a steady stream.

"Michonne," he called out as he erupted and collapsed on top of her. "Oh, god; _Michonne_."

xXxXx

A soft breeze danced through the treetops. The sun caused the droplets that remained on the foliage to shimmer in the morning light. Gone were the dark rain clouds, rolling thunder, and brilliant flashes of lightning. The ground, though muddy and uneven, was free of streaming water. The storm had passed, but electricity was still in the air.

Inside of the cabin, in the sparsely lit room, Rick and Michonne lay curled up together under the covers of the overlay. Her back, pressed firmly against his chest; his arm, draped possessively over her waist. Her breathing, steady and calm; his breath, warm on her neck.

Upon opening his eyes slowly, Rick smiled to himself and held his sleeping lover securely in his grasp. Though the floor beneath them was hard and uncomfortable, he had never felt better. He felt great. Sated; well-rested.

He rubbed her stomach gently, before placing sweet little kisses to her neck and shoulder. Michonne, roused by his soft lips on her warm skin, let a happy grin play on her features. She covered his hand with her own, before linking their fingers together.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Yes it is," said Rick, before kissing her neck once more.

"Rain's stopped," Michonne said, while brushing her thumb over his. "Should be good to make our way back home."

"Hey," he started, silently wondering if she wanted to leave their haven and be away from him as soon as possible. "Are you okay?"

Letting go of his hand, Michonne shifted so that she and Rick were facing one another. His hand rested on her hip; she brought hers up to cup his face.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I'm better than okay."

Rick ran his fingers up and down her back before replying, "Me, too."

He licked his lips and then leaned over to kiss Michonne. It was slow and sensual; filled with love and unspoken promises. After they drew apart ever so slightly, he brushed his nose against hers and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked, mirroring him.

"Last night," he began. "It was good. It was amazing."

"Yes," she replied. "It was."

"And I wanted you to know that I don't want it to be a one-off thing," he said, almost bashfully. "I'd like more with you; more than what we were before. I want to be with you, if that's something you wanted…"

"Yes," she said happily, stroking his face. "I want that with you."

He almost burst from pure joy and relief at hearing her response. The pair shared another kiss, before reluctantly breaking it. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment. Rick marveled at just how breathtakingly beautiful she was that close up. Michonne was almost astonished by the serenity that had settled on his handsome features.

"We don't have to rush back home," he finally said. "We could let 'em know we're alright. Give it time for all that rainfall drain away..."

His hand returned to her backside where he gave a firm squeeze. She blessed him with a seductive smile before biting her bottom lip.

"...Stay wrapped up under the covers, where I can kiss you all over…"

He moved his hand from her ass to her pussy. She parted her thighs to grant him better access. She was still wet from the night before.

"...Hmmm and taste more of you…"

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as he dipped a finger between her folds.

"What do you think?" Rick questioned, slipping another finger inside. "Should we stay a little while?"

"Yeah," replied Michonne, grinding against his hand, as she reached between them and took hold of his growing erection. "Just a little while."


End file.
